


Post-Stream

by Saku015



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Canon Compliant, Collaboration Video, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, HQ Thirstmas 2020, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Kinktober 2018, Kinky Kenma Week 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 401: Promise, Post-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Streaming, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Vocal Kozume Kenma, Wall Sex, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo should've known that organizing a collab with Chibi-chan and Kenma wouldn't be good for his heart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, Kinktober 2018





	Post-Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Jealousy.  
> Day 8: Against the wall.  
> Day 1: Cum play.

Kuroo should've known that organizing a collab with Chibi-chan and Kenma wouldn't be good for his heart. From the moment Hinata greeted Kenma with a big hug, he knew he would totally regret it, and as time went on, it became clearer and clearer that he was right. The video itself was nothing special – just a simple Q&A with Kodzuken and a surprise guest. However, what he saw on the chat made his blood boil. 

The comments of those two being shipped together were popping up nonstop, and Kuroo had to turn away from the screen to gain back his composure – which seemed to be a bad idea. Upon turning away, he saw Kenma having his arms around Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body. Hinata only giggled at that, leaning in. When his eyes met with his boyfriends, Kuroo saw the small, teasing smirk appearing on Kenma’s face, and had to hold himself back from simply jumping up, and taking the other to their bedroom. He would get what he deserved after the stream would end – that was the only thought that kept Kuroo together.

He put his plan into motion right after Hinata had left. Hardly had Kenma closed the door when Kuroo grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him against the wall. He pinned his arms above his head, and kissed him deeply and roughly. When they parted, Kenma smirked up at his with a playful glint in his eyes.

”Did my interactions with Shouyou rile you up that much?” Kenma purred, his smirk still in place. Kuroo didn’t answer, only picked him up, feeling Kenma wrapping his legs around his waist. He pressed him against the wall, then pushed his hips forward. Kenma let out a groan, then a breathy laugh. ”Not even waiting for getting in the bedroom? ”He asked, but grinded his hips back nonetheless.

”Shut up!” Kuroo growled, leaning down to Kenma’s neck. He bit into the tender flesh so hard he felt the taste of blood, and heard a pained gasp above his head. He loved nothing more when Kenma was vocal – it was the hottest fucking thing ever. Kuroo looked up, licking the blood off of his lips. ”Too much for you?” He asked, and Kenma pouted down at him with an adorable frown between his eyebrows.

”You’re cruel, Kuroo,” he mumbled, but with every bite and suck, Kuroo felt the ever growing bulge in his pants which made him smirk as he sucked another mark on Kenma’s neck. Suddenly, he felt Kenma’s legs squeezing his waist tight enough that he could barely move it.

”What the f-” he started, but his words turned into moans as Kenma started moving his own hips in a quick pace. Kuroo chuckled breathlessly, and spoke up. ”N-now who is the cruel?” He asked, just for Kenma to pick up his pace.

”You wanted my whole attention, didn’t you?” Kenma breathed in his ear, his ragged breaths a clear indication of him getting close. ”Now, you get it!” After a few more thrusts the younger’s body stilled and Kenma came with a small keen. After coming down from his high, he looked at Kuroo. ”You haven’t come,” he said, and Kuroo didn’t deny it.

Kenma quickly unwrapped himself from around Kuroo, and got down on his knees. He undid Kuroo’s belt, finding himself face to face with his boyfriend’s precum oozing cock. His eyebrows twitched a bit, and Kuroo cocked his head.

”What?” He asked, and Kenma rolled his eyes up at him.

”No underwear once again,” he said, and now it was Kuroo who rolled his eyes. ”Have you got any idea how hard it is to wash out cum from jeans?”

”As if we don’t have a washing machine!” Kuroo grumbled, then gasped as Kenma swallowed him whole in one go. ”Fuck, kitten! You’ve gotten really good at this, have you?” Kenma mumbled something a bit irritated, sending shivers up Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo closed his eyes, ready to enjoy the treatment, but his eyes flew open as Kenma started to blob his head up and down, sucking at the same time. 

Kuroo grabbed a fistful of his hair, cursing through his teeth as he felt his release coming. Kenma leaning back, and sucking his cockhead hard was the last straw. Kuroo came with a loud moan, spilling cum both in Kenma’s mouth and face. Kenma sat back on his halves, then wiped the cum off of his face and licked it off of his fingers. He looked up at Kuroo and smirked once again.

”Tasty.”


End file.
